


Point Nemo

by slotumn



Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [43]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Play, Angst and Porn, Bittersweet, F/M, He regrets it, Lovecraftian, Lovecraftian Erotica, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Lovecraftian Romance, Merpeople, Mind Break, Porn with Feelings, Sounding, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Underwater Sex, but like, claude has seen some shit, he has also caused some shit, holy shit these tags exist, lysithea fucks the humanity out of claude, vaguely post-ww2 setting, vaguely suicidal undertones, voluntarily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: "So, nice to meet you, youngest of the Elder Gods."The cosmic being's eyebrows (and tentacles) twitched. "...Calling me Lysithea would be shorter and easier on your human tongue, I believe.""Alright. Nice to meet you, Lysithea, youngest of the Elder Gods."---The deep sea held many of the same appeals (some would say terrors) as deep space.Dark, cold, deadly, a sense of weightlessness, reliance on metal vessels and oxygen tanks, bizarre, and most importantly to him, unknown.May or may not contain a cosmic being with knowledge and powers beyond human comprehension.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: ClauLysi Kinkwhenever [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644289
Kudos: 13
Collections: FE3H Monsterfucking Weekend 2020





	Point Nemo

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, the plan was to write Claude getting tentafucked by deep sea octomermaid Lysithea, but then I added cosmic horror and angst, oops.

The deep sea held many of the same appeals (some would say terrors) as deep space. 

Dark, cold, deadly, a sense of weightlessness, reliance on metal vessels and oxygen tanks, bizarre, and most importantly to him, unknown. 

May or may not contain a cosmic being with knowledge and powers beyond human comprehension.

"Ngh..."

When he woke up warm and breathing instead of cold and drowned, he knew his final scheme had worked.

* * *

"You are what other humans would call reckless, are you not?"

She was quite pretty, for an eldritch being. It probably wasn't her true form, but hey— if he had to pick, he'd rather speak with this cute white-haired pink-eyed girl (albeit with obviously inhuman traits, like the black sclera, finned ears, gills, and most prominently, the countless tentacles making up her lower body) than any other possible appearances. . 

"On the contrary, I came here under a strictly calculated plan," he replied. "And it worked. So, nice to meet you, youngest of the Elder Gods."

The cosmic being's eyebrows (and tentacles) twitched. "...Calling me Lysithea would be shorter and easier on your human tongue, I believe."

"Alright. Nice to meet you, Lysithea, youngest of the Elder Gods."

Lysithea stared at him for a while, and had she been a human, he would have expected her to sigh or roll her eyes. But instead of that, she extended a tentacle towards him, wrapping it around his waist, pulling him in, repositioning him so that he rested across her other tentacles, almost like a lap pillow.

"You must have something you want dearly, to have come this far," she said, the tentacles under him wriggling, shifting, sliding. "Luckily for you, my powers far transcend what you imagine as possible."

 _Transcendental powers, huh,_ he thought, somewhat bitterly.

"If you make it sound like you'll give me whatever I want, I'll start getting greedy, you know," he replied, already starting to feel sleepy again. 

Something warm and smooth stroked the side of his face. 

"What a naïve creature," he heard her say. "However vast your human desires may be, to us, it is but a single drop of water in the ocean."

"Really."

"Mhm."

He felt his eyelids slide down. "Then I..."

He barely heard the next thing he mumbled, but she replied,

"It will be granted."

* * *

When he was conscious again, his lower body was restrained and immobilized. 

Not with anything hard and cold and unelastic, but rather with the many tentacles he was laying on earlier. His legs were spread, dark purple tendrils coiling around them so tightly that there was no window of skin in between. 

On his hard cock was a different sort of tentacle, one that slid over it like a sleeve— and there was also something inside his shaft, he realized with a groan, when it slid deeper, into his prostate. 

"Oh, you're awake," came a whisper in his ears— and only then did he realize that Lysithea was pressed against his back, sharp teeth grazing over his neck, the act distinctively lacking in the warm breaths one would normally expect from a living creature. "You are surprisingly sturdy, for a human. Tell me, is this the first time you've come into contact with beings like me?"

"N-no, fuck," he breathed, feeling an orgasm approach as more tentacles slid around his balls. "I've been, hah, researching and, fuck, chasing after beings, like you, for— shit—"

He came as Lysithea's hands— small, dainty, surprisingly human— slid over his eyes, but the movements didn't stop, rendering him unable to do anything other than gasp for air he didn't need. 

"And why is that?"

"...Hah."

His head was twisted around, her lips grazing close to his. "Tell me."

"Because I'm a curious guy who can't stand not knowing things," he finally replied. "That's enough of a reason, isn't it?"

"Even when such knowledge would drive you mad?"

"Madness is— subjective," he sputtered out, nerves fraying as a he struggled to remain coherent. "Back when I still believed that...dammit, that, human society could change, they...called me mad for it."

"Do you seek this power to prove them wrong?"

Perhaps it was because another intense orgasm hit him, or perhaps it was just the strain of being under so much pressure (literally), but he suddenly felt very tired.

He shook his head. 

"No, I—"

 _Far too late for that,_ he thought.

Lysithea's lips were soft and lukewarm, trailing kisses down his back, as yet another tentacle replaced her hands and kept his vision obscured.

_(If only he'd found out about beings like her earlier.)_

"—I just want to put all of it behind me now."

* * *

Next thing he knew, there was something sliding down his throat. 

He didn't choke, maybe because he didn't actually need to breathe anymore, or maybe because Lysithea did something to remove his gag reflex. 

"Rgh...!"

Then, thick liquid spilled out, heading straight into his stomach without much resistance. The tentacle (obviously it was a tentacle) made a point of sliding back and forth in his throat several times before sliding back out, which he almost instinctively licked it clean afterwards. 

The tentacles blinding him fell away to reveal Lysithea, now directly in front of him. 

"What was that for?" he asked. 

"You must not have perceived it, but it has been days since you came here. You have to feed to survive— for now, at least."

"Interesting way of feeding people."

He swore that she gave a slight frown. "I could have injected it through your torso."

"Not that I was complaining," he shrugged, then looked down to see nothing covering his limp cock. "So, you're done having fun with that?"

"Once again, I must remind you that your human concepts mean nothing to our kind," she said, then slid a tentacle behind him— slowly trailing down his back. "But, no. Hardly. You still have long ways to go."

He was, surprisingly, still coherent enough to speak when it entered him. That, or he had adjusted to this new state that fast.

He hoped it was the latter. 

The surprises weren't quite over, however, as the tentacle inside expanded, making him lurch forward. Lysithea was kind enough to let him fall into her arms, even kissing his forehead before cradling his face against her chest.

Her breasts were small, but nonetheless soft and comforting— and he briefly wondered why she even had them, when the other parts of her didn't look all that mammalian, but decided that probably wasn't important, before taking one into his mouth and sucking. 

From how she gasped and began pumping the tentacle— now with bumps on the surface— faster, he figured that even a cosmic being like her wasn't immune to pleasure when retaining a physical form. 

"Don't get cocky," Lysithea said, as though she read his mind (it was entirely possible that she had), and reached down to grasp his shaft with her hand. "Under normal circumstances, you would have no effect on me at all."

He smiled, for the first time since he set off on this journey. 

"Me? Cocky? Never."

They dove into a kiss, and a stream of memories soon to be washed away.

* * *

* * *

_Gunfire blasting, motors and fans buzzing, static from comms as he flew above cities soon to be blown into bits._

_Bodies lining the hospital rooms, regretting that they ever marched into war on the behalf of a country that didn't care about them, against others just like them._

_The whisperings, questionings, of whether he could be trusted, if he would defect to his mother's land— the land of people who had strange powers in their blood, powers that seemed to transcend human understanding._

_Powers like his._

_And sometimes, the only thing that could fight fire was fire._

_First we have to end this, he justified to himself, and then we can start anew._

_He was a fool, believing that the beings who answered their calls and descended from the skies could not make things worse than they already were._

_Still, there was a silver lining even to all of that._

_With the lands and people he so desperately wished to belong with decimated by his own deeds, he finally realized that—_

_—maybe, he never belonged with any kind of humans at all._

* * *

_Chanting, crawling, many children._

_The many children turned into just one._

_One, haunted by madness and ghosts and knowledge no human could handle, locked in an iron cylinder as her body deteriorated._

_(This was not his memory.)_

_One day, or one night, she found peace by calling upon the only beings who could defeat the madness infecting her._

_(But that didn't really matter, did it?)_

_Against her parents' sorrowful cries, they took her into the sea, deep and dark and peaceful, gave her a new existence._

_(Did he still have enough humanity left in him to cry on her behalf?)_

_She didn't remember if she ever got to say goodbye._

_(He did.)_

* * *

* * *

He felt a lot better, once she kissed away the last of his tears— or rather, his ability to feel at all.

"Almost there," she said, hugging him tightly, lovingly, with the humanoid upper body. 

He hugged back, wondering why he was so desperate for this. This was something human mates— lovers— did. 

Did he ever have a lover?

He couldn't remember. 

"...!"

Something warm enveloped his cock— with a different texture from the sleeve-like tentacle from...days, or weeks, or months ago.

Lysithea's lower body was tangled with his, in some simulation of human sex, and for the first time since they met, her expression shifted into— pleasure, he believed, which was nice to see. She even moaned and whined when he experimentally suckled on her neck and ran his fingers over the edge of her gills.

"...Not bad, for someone who was fully human until recently— ah!"

It was fascinating, the way she wriggled and clung to him with every thrust, demanding more like this was the most important thing in her existence.

"Your humanity— all of it— mmh!"

She tightened and came once, twice, thrice, so many times that it became pointless to keep a count, a tendril wrapping around him with each one. 

"For a cosmic being beyond human comprehension— you're pretty cute," he commented, blankly staring at her face. 

"...This is only temporary," she breathed. "Once you are finished becoming one of us— I will be above such trifling matters, as usual."

Vaguely, he felt that he was close to finishing as well, and reached down to play with one of her hands, which felt a little warmer now. 

"Whatever you say, your godliness," he said, his own voice growing distant. "But you know..."

"Yes...?"

 _...I think I might have wanted to stay a human, if we'd met each other just a little earlier,_ he thought, right before everything went blissfully blank.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Khalid, Arrow of the Deep."

"Lysithea, Scholar of the Deep, still better known to some as the youngest of the Elder Gods."

Lysithea stared at Khalid (who was, technically, her junior), something like the human emotion of annoyance threaten to bubble up inside at his insistence on saying that long outdated full title out loud.

"Had today's hunt gone well?" she asked, as he swam into her lair, long white tail swishing back and forth.

"Of course," Khalid answered. "Those despicable Great Old Ones won't be terrorizing the lands for a good while."

"The lands...you care for those humans far too much," she said, taking his bow and arrow. 

Khalid wrapped his arms around her from behind, dragging her into the nest before she could even put the weapons away. 

"I never said anything about humans. Perhaps you're the one who cares for them, if that's the first thing you came up with, hm?"

"...Let go of me, unless you wish to experience what the latest Outer God to cross my path did."

With a noise similar to laughter, Khalid obliged, waiting as she swam around, checking that everything was secure. When she finally joined him, she let his head rest on her lap, and stroked his face, tracing the white scales on his ears. 

She observed his chest rising and falling with each breath, although there truly was no need for him to do something like that— or indeed, do any of the things they did together at all.

Yet they did.

Every day, every night, every countless time he came back from his hunt, every countless time she came back from her scholarly explorations.

"Khalid," she began, reaching out to hold his hand.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember the first time we did this?"

He shook his head, eyes peacefully closed.

(For reasons she could not explain, that was her favorite expression on him.)

"...Me neither," she replied, and let the deep sea's gentle currents lull them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [Join the Lysiclaude Discord!](https://discord.gg/GZmtGbw) (Adults only for ease of moderation, please note.  
>   
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)  
>   
> In case the backstory was too vague:  
> -Almyra and Fódlan went to war, Claude fought on the Almyran side  
> -The Fódlanese have weird eldritch god powers instead of dragon powers, and Claude, being half-Fódlanese, has those; deciding that the war must end for the lands to make peace, he summons fucked up cosmic horrors (probably Outer Gods) for the Almyran army  
> -This fucks over both Fódlan and Almyra, Claude gets PTSD  
> -Claude finds out about Elder Gods, who oppose the Outer Gods/Great Old Ones, far too late, seeks to become one of them, partially for atonement, partially as pseudo-suicide, since becoming one means ending his existence as a human  
> -He finds Lysithea, who was also once a human with connections to the cosmic horrors (in her case, she was experimented upon) and became an Elder God  
> -Many years later, they hunt cosmic horrors together, but neither remember how they began doing it


End file.
